Pixel Pains
by xXLadyLaughsXx
Summary: 'Steve' enters the real world and decides that he wants to take over Minecraft using n00bs. Liz and Kay are just two ordinary players, but when he comes, their worlds turn upside down. When they meet new people and find out things they never knew before, things change. Will they be able to understand the real world of Minecraft before its too late?
1. Chapter 1- The Start

**Kay's P.O.V**

"Liz, you there? I need help getting materials" I said over the microphone.

"I'm getting us some food. Why are you in such a hurry?" Liz said.

"I hate to mine by myself. Mobs scare me!" I said, shuddering.

"Hold on" Liz said as she shut off her microphone.

I continued to play Minecraft. I loved the game and I finally got Liz to play. All of a sudden, I heard static.

"Liz?" No voice echoed from the microphone and suddenly, I heard a scream from the other side and then it went dead. I got very nervous. Liz had told me that no one was home and she was by herself. I shut off her computer and asked my mom for a ride to Liz's.

When I arrived, I ran up to the door and rang the bell. After a couple of minutes, no one answered, but the door creaked open. I stepped inside to see a pixelated man in the foyer. "What the..."


	2. Chapter 2- Clueless

**Kay's P.O.V**

Standing in the foyer was Steve, the original Minecraft player.

"Steve?" I asked to the human size thing. "Where is Liz?"

"I took her" he said in a rough voice.

I looked around until I saw Liz in a corner, but she was unconscious. I ran over to her and shook her shoulder, once, twice, three times. She still didn't wake up.

"What did you do to her?" "Nothing. Just you know drained all her Minecraft ability and gave it to me." He answered. "But what..why? And why her?" I asked as Liz stirred at my feet.

"I need to become greater than Notch. He thinks he rules the world! It's not right! We Minecraft players deserve to rule Minecraft for once!"

"I don't think any Minecraft player would want to rule the game. And if we did, there would be too much chaos." I replied.

**Liz's P.O.V**

I awoke to find Kay and a pixilated man standing before me, talking. Then it hits me. Its Steve, the original Minecraft player had jumped out of my laptop when I left to get a snack. He came storming down the stairs and took out some weird looking machine, and next thing I know I'm on the floor.

"...to rule Minecraft for once!" a voice yelled, its fist raised in the ar.

I slowly moved my body into a more comferable position, then listened in on the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3- The Entrance

**Liz's P.O.V**

Steve was still talking to Kay when I started to get up. Then I became frozen in a beam of blue light. I tried to move, but I was completely frozen. Then I heard Kay scream and Steve moved closer to me.

"Not everyone listens to commands" he growled in my face. "I am making a plan to take you with me into Minecraft so I can unleash my plan."

"Why me? I just started to play?!" I yelled, fighting against the beam.

"Your new. That's why I chose you instead of your snobby friend here."

"HEY!" Kay yelled from where she was frozen in place. I didn't notice that he froze her too. Steve turned back to me. "Since you are a n00b, your perfect for brainwashing!" He said giddily. All I did was let a million questions pour threw my mind. Why me? Brainwash? And why would he want to take over Minecraft?

"And nowww you" Steve said, reasling me from the beam, making me drop to the floor, "Are to come with me" he said, putting his pixel fingers around my arm, having a tight grip. Kay was still in the blue beam, her mouth wide open in a perfect O.

"Ow! Let me go! And don't you think our parents, and our friends, family, would wonder what happened to us if you kidnapped us and went missing?" I spit in his face. "Everyone in the world is caught in a slow motion trance that will disapear when I am done with my plans" he said, dragging me toward the door.

I grabbed hold of the coat rack next to the door with my free hand. "I will not go with you unless you let Kay go. If you do, I'll do anything you want me to. If not, I will scream so loud that your pixelated eardrums will break."

He sighed, then Kay fell to the floor. Then Steve summound four zombie pigman, and they ran toward all exits/entrance. It was clear that he didn't want Kay to leave untill he was done.

"Let's go." He said, dragging me through the door into a portal.

**Kay's P.O.V**

I was stuck in a blue beam before I knew it. I couldn't move except that I could talk. Everything went buy in a blur. I saw Liz get relized and then dragged to the door where a Minecraft portal awaited her and Steve. Then I was sorounded by pigmen who only grunted my way. Worst. Day. Ever. I thought, sinking down the wall.


	4. Chapter 4- Are you worried yet?

**Kay's P.O.V**

I sat there for who knows how long. I didn't realize that I dozed off. Getting up, I went into Liz's kitchen. After making myself a snack, I headed up to her room. Given the situation, Liz wouldn't mind if I got crumbs on her bed. I sighed and started to eat. I knew no one would come for me, and even if someone did, they would have to fight Zombie Pigmen who were guarding the doors. All of a sudden, I heard something small run up the stairs. I looked into the hall to find Kyle, Liz's cute terrier, running down the hall, his little legs flying. Kyle ran into the room and jumped on the bed. His stubby tail wagged as he waited for me to come closer. Laughing a little, I sat on the bed and scratched his head. Then Kyle laid his head on my lap, his big eyes looking at me with concern. Sobbing, I cried on him, worried about what would happen to me and the shock of what happened that day.

**Liz's P.O.V**

When I entered the portal, it felt like my stomach was in my throat and my throat in my stomach. I felt so mixed up and confused, I didn't see the light on the other side. I soon found myself sitting in grass.

"What the-" I said before something took me by my arm, forcing me to get up. I blocked the sun with my hand to get the glare out of my face.

"I don't wait for slowpokes" a familiar voice growled in my face.

Steve. I forgot about him after I went through the portal. I glared at him through his blocky eyes.

"If you want me to become part of your plan, you better be nicer to me. And with the steel grip you have on my arm, you're going to break it." I told him

He laughed. Sort of a half cow/pig/chicken noise. I rolled my eyes. "Look at yourself! You don't have any bones now."

What does he mean I don't have bones? Of course I have bones! I'm a mammal. Right? Then I looked at my arm. I was blocky. Blocky?! How could I be blocky?! Then I looked down at the ground to find pixels all around me. Pixels?! OMG I AM IN MINECRAFT! I then glared at Steve, who had a dirty smirk on his face.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face. You brought me to Minecraft!" I yelled in his face. "No need to yell" he said, pulling on my arm, harder. " And of course I brought you too Minecraft. It's part of my plan"

My pixilated face reddened. I looked around for something to whack him in the head with, but all I could see was trees and a couple of passive mobs. Then a light bulb went off, right above my head.

"Hey Steve, since it seems like we are going to be here a while, uh, can I grab us some wood?" I said sweetly.

He looked me up and down. Finally, he let go of me and said, "Get some wood. I have a tracking device on you, so don't get any ideas. I'll get us some food. But remember one thing, we are on the most popular server of all time. I hope you don't get killed" He snickered then walked away.

A server? Oh great, I thought as I started to punch a tree. Now I could die. But if Steve really wanted me for his plan, he wouldn't let me die would he? You never know. He became evil. Who knows what he could do. Sighing, I went back to punching trees.


	5. Chapter 5- Meeting Someone New

**Hello guys! I am super sorry that I haven't posted! I was so busy with homework and school, I never had time. Well, now the wait is over! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5- Meeting Someone New**

**Liz's P.O.V**

I chopped down at least a stack of wood before it became night. Looking around, I saw a cave dug into a mountain, so I headed there. Sighing, I looked through the backpack to see how much stuff I had collected. About a stack of wood, some cobblestone, and a couple pieces of bread. Walking around the cave, I saw some torches on the walls.

"Great!" I muttered. All I needed was another player to jump out of the shadows and kill me. Steve maybe? Doubt it. Going farther back, I noticed a backpack on the floor, filled with all different types of ores, from coal to iron, to diamond and emerald.

I picked it up and quietly called out, "Hello? Anyone here? I promise I won't hurt you." Not hearing any sound, I walked closer to the end of the cave. Then a shadow jumped out from the wall, a sword in hand. It grabbed the backpack from my hand, then shoved me to the floor.

Before I could even scream, the tip of the gold (or butter, for all you SkydoesMinecraft fans) sword was pointed at my neck.

"Who are you?" the voice asked. "Liz" I said in a high squeak.. "Are you armed?" "No. Check me bag if you don't believe me." Whoever it was believed me, so it stepped out of the shadows and I found myself staring into a pair of clear blue eyes. A boy around my age was standing there, in a green jacket, gray t-shirt, and jeans.

"Uh, do you mind removing your sword away from my face?" I asked, glaring at the sword like it had already hit me. "Oh sorry" He replied, removing his sword and putting it in his sheath. "What's your name?" I asked getting up. "Cody." "Well, thank you Cody for not killing me.

"You looked to innocent." He said with a sloppy grin. I almost slapped him, but I didn't, for fear that he could hit me. "What are you doing this far from spawn?" he asked. "I uh..uh.. didn't connect to the server through Ip." I said. He looked at me questionably. "How?" "Well, Steve brought me here through a portal."

"Steve? How could Steve bring you here?" "I don't know!" I exclaimed. "He wants to take over Minecraft for some reason" Cody's eyes widened. "Take over Minecraft?! This is my home! How could he-" he was cut off from a voice outside of the cave.

"Where are you? I thought we said to meet here! This girl is ridiculous!" A familiar voice growled. "Oh no" I said. Turning over to Cody, I said "Hide! Please!" He ran to the wall and dug a hole into the side. "Be quiet" I said worriedly as I stepped out of the cave.

"Hello Steve. Sorry to keep you waiting. I was... getting materials" I said as he eyed me. "Yeah yeah. I just came to make sure you weren't dead. I still need you for my plans" "Ok and...?" I said. "I need to see if there are any n00bs in the world. I need more than 1." I gave him a look. "Sooo" he continued, "here is some armor and food." He said, while throwing the stuff. Then he left, walking into the darkness.

Going back into the cave, Cody was out from the wall, his mouth practically touching the floor. "What?" I asked him. "I was sort of spying on you and-" "You were spying on me?! What if he saw you?!" I said in anger, my hands clenched into fists. "As I was saying, that was not Steve." He said, walking closer to the entrance of the cave, then turning around to say, "That was Herobrine."


	6. Chapter 6- The Cliffhanger

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry guys! I was so busy with school and then I went on Spring break. Butt, it works out because I should update every week. **

**Also, I want to point out that I am not the best writer, but I am not the worst. Writing this story should help me become a better writer, but for now, you guys have to deal with my writing. So let's proceed...with the story!**

**Chapter 6- The Cliffhanger**

**Kay's P.O.V**

After crying my eyes out, I decided that if I went to bed I might feel better. Climbing into Liz's bed, I quickly dozed off.

(Kay's Dream:)

_There was a dark figure standing before me. A dark cloak surrounded the figure and a hood covered its face. I was standing in a white room, not a door or window to be seen. _

_"Wh-o-o are you-u-u?" I stuttered, wondering whether this really was a dream or it was real._

_"Do not be afraid" it said in a soothing voice._

_"Is this real? Am I really dreaming? And again, who are you?" I asked, stepping closer to the shadow-y figure._

_It paused for a second before replying. "Yes, this is real. Somewhat. And yes you are dreaming. But I would rather keep my name anonymous, if you don't mind." the soothing voice answered. _

_"I would like for you to tell me why you are in my dream." I said bluntly, my arms folded across my chest. _

_"I am afraid that your friend Liz is in big trouble. Herobrine has taken over the body of Steve and is using n00bs to take over the world of Minecraft. And only you can stop him." The figure said, making me gasp._

_"Only me? What special power do I have to stop the worst mob in all of Minecraft?!" I exclaimed, shaking my head._

_"You have the power of Notch." the figure said simply. My mouth practically touched the floor. _

_"Power of Notch? How?" I asked. "I am begging you to save the world of Minecraft. We cannot survive without your help." It pleaded. _

_"You still never answered my question. How could I have the power of Notch?" I asked once more._

_"Your his sister."_

**Cody's P.O.V**

"Hero-o-b-b-rin-e-e?" Liz stuttered. "How could that be?" She started to pace around the cave, obviously worried about that what I had said was true. "How could you know? His eyes were blue!" Liz yells in my face.

"His actions. Steve is more of a quiet or nice person." I answered calmly. "He would never kidnap an innocent girl and try to take over the world of Minecraft! Herobrine obviously posses Steve, making people think it is Steve when it's not!" I yelled, clearly angry.

"Sorry. I didn't think that something like that would happen." Liz said quietly. "I think I should go then. I don't want Herobrine to find you and possibly kill you." As she walked out of the cave, I thought about what she has said.

"Liz! Wait" I called out, hoping she would turn around and answer me. She just kept walking, farther and farther away from me. "She can't survive in this world alone. You should know that. Go help her." A voice said from behind me.

I whirled around to see the smiling face of a boy, maybe 19 (Cody is 17), wearing all black and two others who also had on black. I immediately took my sword out of my sheath, prepared to fight. But I was worried. 3 to 1 is not good.

"Oh, we aren't here to fight you." the (assumed) leader said. "We just need some information" he said as he raised his diamond sword, then the world went black.

**Liz's P.O.V**

I walked silently out of the cave, wondering whether I would see Cody again. No. Don't think about him. I told myself. I didn't stop until it grew night. Spotting a village ahead, I ran there. I hadn't eaten anything since that morning.


	7. Chapter 7- Surprise!

**Hello guys! I had an idea and I am going to share with all of you. I plan to write all my chapters ahead of time, so you don't have to wait too long. **

**Now... enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 7- Surprise!**

**Cody's P.O.V**

I awoke to the sound of sword clanking against each other. I groaned. Where was I? Then I remembered. Liz, the boy and his cronies, and then passing out. I looked down to find myself in a chair, handcuffs attached to my wrists. I struggled, but it was no use.

"I wouldn't try too hard." a voice said, warm breath brushing against my ear.

I looked over to find the same boy that had hit me, his black eyes staring right into my mine. "What do you want with me?" I asked, still struggling.

"I told you before. Information." he said, taking out his diamond sword and admiring it. "What kind of information?" I asked, looking at my surroundings. At least a dozen men were standing around, some talking, others fighting each other, probably practicing.

The boy looked at me with amusement, it filling his black eyes. "First, let me tell you my name, Cody." He said with a smirk. My eyes grew wide with fear. How did he know my name?

He saw my expression and laughed, an evil laugh that sent chills down my spine. "My name is Hunter. Your probably thinking, 'How did he know my name?' We have someone who... likes to give us information. Just like you're going to do" Hunter said, his eyes grinning.

"I won't tell you anything." I growled. A malicious grin spread across his face. I couldn't deal with this dimwit and his ways, so while he was standing in front of me, I spat on the ground in front of him. _(If you guys don't know, when you spit on the ground by someone, it means your disgusted) _

Hunter's expression turned cold. "I see it won't be easy." He leaned in closer to me and said "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." He then walked over to one of his men, his posture high, and whispered in his ear. The man then ran to a room and came out with something.

I couldn't make out what it was because Hunter walked back over to me, blocking my view.

"I want to show you our inside person. So you can understand how we work here." he said, grinning. "I don't tolerate uncooperative people."

The man brought over the figure I saw before, but when I actually saw who it was, I gasped. It was a girl, but this was no ordinary girl. She had the same clear blue eyes, and blond hair.

Hunter smiled and said, "Cody, meet Cadence. Your long lost sister."

**Liz's P.O.V**

When I had stopped at the village to eat, I noticed that most of the villagers weren't wearing the traditional robes. Some of them had their hands showing, while others didn't. Also, their attitude wasn't the same, and the blacksmiths had piles and piles of weapons by the door, where anyone could pick one up.

"Something's wrong here" I muttered, walking into the bar, munching on a piece of steak. "I agree." said a girly voice. I look over to see a girl, around 18 or 19, with hot pink hair, an electric green jacket, and black jeans. I smiled at the sight of someone different.

She stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Nat." she said while shaking my hand.

"I'm Liz. Nice to meet you. Why do you agree with me?" I asked, while she stared at me with her intense gray eyes. I shivered. "The villagers just seem out of place. Like they don't know what to do. It isn't normal." Nat replied, looking around.

"Yeah. Do you think something's wrong?" I said, eyeing a villager who had walked past me.

"A couple nights ago, bandits raided a village not too far from here. They took hostages, and many of the hostages are relatives of these villagers. The bandits then went and looked around some more strays outside the village. The last one they took wasn't too far from here, so I'm sure that the villagers are nervous that they might die. I would too if my family was kidnapped and then I was threatened." Nat explained.

After she was done, something came to mind. "Nat, where was the last place that the bandits went?" She looked at me questionably before answering. "I think it was a cave about half a mile from here." Before I could answer, I fainted.

**Kay's P.O.V**

I woke up with a start. Sweating, I sat up and thought back to my dream.

Notch's sister? How is that possible? I'm 17! He's almost 30! (I do not know his exact age) It must of been a trick. Or a prank. Getting up, I walked downstairs to see if the pigmen were still they're.

I stopped at the landing when I saw all 4 pigmen laying on the floor, groaning.

"Wh-o wh-a-a" I mumbled, looking at the cuts and bruises on the pigmen's bodies. "Who's there?" I asked quickly, hoping no one was there. Someone stepped out of the shadows and I screamed.

It was the figure from my dream. But it no longer had its hood on. I saw the smiling face of a boy around 18, his brown eyes looking at me with concern, a diamond sword at his side. I almost fainted, but he caught me before I could drop to the floor.

"Whoa don't faint just 'cause I'm here" he said, smiling down at me. "Uh, Wha-a-t are you doing here? Who are you?" I asked, still in his arms.

"I'm Jake, a worker for Notch. I have powers so I can do... other things that other people can't."

"Bu-t-t what are you doing here?" I asked, shaking a little.

"I am here to be your knight in shining armor. Or to save you from these pigmen" he answered, gently putting me back on the ground.

**Author's Note [again]: Guys, I want you to know that Nat is NOT going to be a repeating character in this series. Neither is Cadence. Jake, maybe, but Nat and Cadence are just a fill in. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8- Saving Liz

**A/N: Yay! Chapter! Each chapter is going to be about 1,000 words each, and every Thursday it will be updated! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8- Saving Liz**

**Liz's P.O.V**

With a hard _thump _I landed on the ground, my head smacking against the hard wood floor. The last thing I saw was Nat with surprise written all over her face.

After someone threw a bucket of cold water on my face, I sat up, my head spinning. "Are you ok?" asked a frantic Nat. "Yeah, I just...uh...well..." I stuttered, wondering how I could explain myself.

"My friend Cody and I were there. At that cave. We were talking, then we got into a... fight and then I left and came here, while I assume he stayed there. He could be in trouble!" I thought suddenly, jumping up.

"Liz! You just fainted and now you want to chase after a bunch of bandits? That's crazy!" Nat exclaims, putting her hand on my shoulder. "You can't go after bandits! If they don't find you useful, they will kill you!"

I look at her. Her gray eyes plead with me. "I have to go. My friend is there! He could die! I would rather die for him." I say, realizing that I sort of said that I like Cody. Nat raises' her eyebrows at me curiously. I blush.

"Well, if you really want to go, I'll come with you." She says, giving me a small, but painful smile. I smile back. "Let's get a head start!" I say, marching out, while Nat giggled out behind me.

**Cody's P.O.V**

"Long-lost sister? I never had a sister!" I yell, startling Cadence, who shrinks back. I stare at Hunter, who smiles at me. "What are you talking about?" I say slowly, trying to control my anger.

"Your mother took you, and your father took Cadence. Your father had gone on a business trip and never came back, so she asked me to take Cadence. I agreed, and she has been 'helping' me ever since" Hunter says, smiling at Cadence, who gives a shy smile back. I groan.

"I cannot believe that you like him!" I say to Cadence, who glares at me. I look over at Hunter.

"Can you let me go? I have had enough of this madness." I say, as he grabs my shoulder.

"I don't think that I can trust you just yet. I will let you go, but you are not leaving. I still need information." He says sternly. "Cadence! I need you to take him to the guest room! Here are some questions to ask him, and make sure he doesn't leave" Hunter says, giving Cadence a clipboard and unlocking the handcuffs from my wrists.

Cadence walks over and guides me away to a room at the end of a hallway. The door was made of iron, and when we walked inside the windows were just iron bars. _Way to make some place feel homey. _I think as I sit on the hard bed. Cadence sits across from me with the clipboard, filled with questions for her to ask me.

"Uh... before we start, I would like to apologize." Cadence starts, and I roll my eyes. "Hunter was really sweet when he took me in. He is like a big brother to me."

"Don't you know what he is? He is a bandit! They steal things, and kill people! How could you even like him?" I exclaim, standing up. Cadence looks at me, her blue eyes staring right into mine.

"Cody, you have to understand something. Hunter doesn't kill people. He doesn't steal. The worst thing he could possibly do is take a hostage then let them free after he gets what he needs." She says quietly. "You just have to do what he wants. Please. If you don't, he will find Liz and use her against you." I whirl around at the mention of Liz's name.

"How do you know about Liz?" I ask shakily. "I know Kay. We have been best friends since kindergarten. She contacted me telling me what happened with Liz. I accidently left my phone with the message from her on it, and Hunter saw it. He wanted you because he knew that you were my brother. And now he knows about Liz." Cadence explains. "I still don't like him, not matter if you convince me or not" I say, sitting back down on the bed.

"You don't have to like him, I am just asking you to obey him. He doesn't like it when people disobey him." She says, hugging the clipboard to her chest. "Please Cody. Please" I notice that she is begging me. Something's wrong.

"He threatened to kill me, didn't he?" I ask. Cadence refuses to look at me. "He told you something and I want to know what." "I-I can't say." She stuttered. "Fine. Just ask me the questions" I say wearily.

**Kay's P.O.V**

I smile. "Thanks. But I can handle myself." I say, suddenly feeling protective. "If you can handle yourself, why didn't you kill these pigmen?" Jake says, grinning.

"Uh, I liked them?" I asked. He laughs. "Yeah right." he says. "Anyway, I still need your help saving Liz." I gasp. "I thought that was just a dream!" I exclaim.

"No, it was not. But we just don't have to save Liz. She met a boy named Cody who is in more trouble than she is right now." Jake explains.

"Cody? No. We have to save Liz first!" I say, going up the stairs, Jake following close behind. "I'll show you how Liz is doing first, then I'll show you Cody. You will see that Liz is fine, just in danger with 'Steve'" Jake says while muttering foreign words.

Then a blast of white blinds me and a small screen appears before us. On it is a picture of Liz with a girl who has electric pink hair. They are walking in the forest, chatting with each other. Then with a wave of his hand, the image changes to a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, with a girl with the same hair and eyes.

"Are they siblings?" I ask Jake. He looks over at me and says, "Yes, they are. But look." I look back at the screen to see the kids laughing. Then a boy around 19 enters the room and yells at the girl, who averts her eyes away from him. The boy just gives him a dirty look.

"So we need to save the younger boy? But he looks fine." I say, staring at Jake, who makes the screen disapear. "Yes. The older one that came in is a bandit, one of the worst ones around. After we save the boy, we can get Liz. Got it?" He asked, giving me a grin.

"I think so." I say, smiling back.


	9. Chapter 9- Strength

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry that I didn't write a chapter last week. I had a huge essay to do and I never had time and I'm sorry about that. Now I have a review to answer:**

**xEnderAwsomex- I am sorry that I didn't update, but every Thursday, a new chapter comes out. It's not done yet!**

**Chapter 9- Strength**

**Cody's P.O.V**

"Your parents name(s)?" She asked, giving me a silly grin as she wrote down the answer. She has been asking me questions all day, and night was upon us. "Can we stop already? You know the answer to most of these questions. And why does Hunter want this much stuff anyway?" I asked, my eyelids fluttering.

Cadence looked at me and when she saw me yawn, she said, "I think you should go to sleep. You have had a rough day." She guided me to a bed, and I fell asleep right away, Cadence being the last thing I saw.

I awoke the next day to see Hunter talking to Cadence, quietly. I didn't move, but I inched a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"He doesn't know?" an angry Hunter asked.

"I couldn't tell him yet! You tricked him into believing false things, and you made me a part of it! Your magic isn't going to be enough to trick him for long." Cadence said, her voice as cold as steel.

"My magic is perfectly fine. He has believed you, hasn't he? Now, I'm leaving. Bring him to my office when you're done."

Hunter looked over at me, and I quickly closed my eyes. But I was too late, and Hunter walked over and pulled me out of bed by my ear.

"OW!" I yelled as Hunter pulled hard, dragging my out the door, Cadence close behind.

"How much did you hear?" He asked when we finally stopped at, I assumed, his office. I glanced at Cadence, but something was wrong.

Her appearance had changed. Her hair, which was blond before, was now a dark brown, similar to Hunter's. Her eyes were a piercing black, not the light blue they were before.

I smacked Hunter's hand away from my face when I realized that I had been tricked. "Cadence was never my sister, was she? She is your sister." I glared at Cadence. "I'm sure you name isn't even Cadence!" I yelled. She didn't say a word, but she looked at Hunter.

"Put him in the 'Rock'. Go find that girl Liz and bring her to me." Cadence said in a commanding tone. I gasped when Hunter took me by the ear [again] and threw me in a room that was surrounded by bedrock and had an obsidian floor. There was no light in the room other than a redstone torch by the door, and a bed made of wood was in the corner.

I winced when he threw me, and I landed, hard, on the floor. I was examining my body for any damage he had made when I realized that Hunter was still standing there.

"I'll find her. I will" He said before slamming the door in my face, leaving me in almost complete darkness.

**Liz's P.O.V**

Nat and I had walked for two days before we finally saw another village. I walked slowly through it, and to my dismay, it was deserted.

"What do we do now?" Nat asked after we searched the last house. "There is nothing here" I said as my stomach growled. "What do you think happened?"

Nat gasped. "This must be that village that the bandits raided. Is your cave close by?" I looked around the area, and saw a small light. I pointed and said, "That might be it, why don't we check?" I ran toward it, my heart pounding. Maybe Cody was still there. Maybe he never got kidnapped. All the possibilities' flew through my mind.

We arrived at the lighted area, and to my delight, it was the cave.

Nat walked in first, but she didn't say anything. I followed close behind, but when I entered, I gasped.

A gold sword lay on the floor, followed by some blood. The walls were covered in scratch marks, probably from a sword. I started to sway back and forth, but Nat took my hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Tha-t-t's his swor-r-d" I stuttered, trying not to faint. Again.

"I don't think he died. There would be more blood here. It looks like he was trying to fight, but was outnumbered. I'm sure that the bandits took him, but I am not certain." Nat explained, making me feel a little less dizzy.

"We have to find him. Now" I said, a determination I had never felt before surging through my veins.

**Kay's P.O.V**

"Hurry up" Jake said impatiently. Jake told me we were going to enter the portal, so I wanted to be prepared. I had been packing for a half hour, trying to figure out what I needed and what I didn't. Jake was getting in inpatient.

"I'm coming!" I called, and I lugged my suitcase down the stairs. "You can't take all that stuff! You only need an extra change if clothes, and some first-aid materials. And a sword, if you have one" Jake said, waving his hand, which made my suitcase disappear.

"Hey! I need that stuff!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. He laughed, then waved his hand once more. A pink sweater, jeans, and black converse appeared, and with another wave of his hand, so did medical supplies, and an acorn.

"You have some fashion sense" I grumbled. "But why an acorn?" Grinning at me, he said, "Its a magical acorn. Put everything inside of here, and it will fit." He demonstrated, waving his hand and putting everything I needed inside. He gave it to me, and I looked at it with surprise.

"Now, you're going to need a sword? Or a bow?" He asked, showing me an emerald sword, or an enchanted bow with the wave of his hand.

I started at the sword, admiring its gleaming surface. "Sword" I said, holding out my hand. "Let's go then" He said, making a portal appear, and offering his hand out to me. I grabbed it and stepped into the portal. _Here we go. _I thought as the purple mass engulfed me.


	10. Chapter 10- The Finding

**This is going to be a short chapter, Sorry! Review time!**

**Dragonflyz- Yes who doesn't love a magic acorn?**

**Chapter 10- The Finding**

**Liz's P.O.V**

Nat I left the cave and went back to the village. I was hungry, so I looked in every house to see if I could find some type of food. Most of the houses were damaged in some way, so it was hard to find stuff.

"I think I found a house that isn't too badly damaged." I called out to Nat, who was in the house across from me. "Does it have food? I am starving!" She exclaimed, patting her stomach, making me smile.

"It has some bread and a little raw steak, and there are beds." I replied, already grabbing the stuff from the chest. "I'll check the beds while you cook the meat" Nat said, already taking the sheets off the beds and checking for any bugs.

I walked over to the furnace, and set the steak inside and waited. Nat had finished checking the beds, so we sat at the table, just looking at each other, silence filling the air.

Finally, Nat broke the silence. "How did you find Minecraft?" she asked me. "My friend told me about it a couple days ago. It was really nice of her to show me how to play. But something happened once. I was brought here against my will while she tried to save me." I explained, looking at the floor, trying to keep the tears from coming. Nat looked at me questionably.

"Against your will? Minecraft is a game where you can come and go as you please. What are you talking about?" I glanced up to see Nat looking at me with concern. "Herobrine took over Steve and he...he...you see, I come from the real world. 'Steve' dragged me through a portal and plans to take over Minecraft using n00bs, but it has been days since I last saw him and...and my friend was trapped in my house, alone, and I have been afraid that I may never see her again." I said, my words coming out jumbled and unclear just as my salty tears slowly dripped down my cheeks.

"Awww Liz, it's ok. I'm here for you, and I know that we can find Cody and save your friend together." Nat said with a smile. "Promise?" I snuffled, looking at her through my tears. "Promise."

**Kay's P.O.V**

"Watch out!" someone yelled as I exited the portal. I looked around to see a pink sheep glaring at me. I stepped back. "Sorry, I uh didn't know where I was going" I said when Jake walked over.

"Who were you talking too?" he asked me. I glanced at the sheep, which had disappeared. "There was a pink sheep that yelled at me when I exited the portal and now it's gone." I told him while he laughed at me. "**I **was the pink sheep! I change forms when I enter and exit portals. I always come out a sheep for some reason" he said, scratching the back of his head. I looked around me, and the my surprise, everything was blocky.

"Are we in Minecraft?" I asked, almost jumping up and down with excitement. He smiled at me. "Yes we are" "YAY!" I screamed, hugging him. "I have never seen someone so excited to be in Minecraft." He said, trying to push me off, but not before hugging me back.

"We need to go and now. Cody needs us. His is in even more danger than before. We have to go." Jake said, taking my hand in his and dragging me through the forest.

**Cody's P.O.V**

"Great!" I muttered, throwing myself on the bed. "I am now trapped in this place probably awaiting my death." What can I do? I stood up and walked around my cell. "There has to be some way out of here"

"There is" a voice answered. I screamed (A manly scream. Not a high pitched girly scream for sure) and turned around. There was a angel standing there, its white wings fluttering gently in the air. "Do not be afraid. You have magic. Use it" the angel said. "Magic?" I asked. "Use it" it said before fading away.

"Magic? I must be dreaming." I stopped. "But it couldn't hurt to try"

I thought about a diamond pickaxe, the blue surface cold and smooth. Suddenly, I felt something heavy in my hand. The diamond pickaxe I imagined was there, as real as could be. I smiled then went to work on the floor, mining away.


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ

**Hey guys! I am sorry, but no chapter this week. Stupid writers block! I will hopefully have time next week, and I'm sorry for the delay, but I cannot update at this time. See you all next week!**

**-xXLadyLaughsXx**


End file.
